


From Dusk Til Doom

by PestyBandit



Series: From Dusk Til Doom [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestyBandit/pseuds/PestyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ideas for the show that I come across. Will be exploring different ships because I just can't pick one. I literally cannot pick one. Except for anything with Sex Machine and Jake and his children and his children with his children. No to those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk Til Doom

_Prompt 1:_ Pick a platonic relationship you wish had gone differently in the show:

 _Answer:_ Scott and everyone—but for now Richie and Scott: Scene One.

[I'm not saying Scott shouldn't have been offended I just thought they would have been better friends through out the whole thing if this scene had gone a little differently]

"You sort of look like Bruce Lee."

"Why? Because I'm Asian?"

The question made the air thick as only questions of race can do but the two didn't change their position. There seemed to be a flash between them of something neither could distinguish. Their faces remained still, eyes dead center and locked on one another, Richie's mouth gave a slight twitch but still he didn't say a word.

That was until Scott swallowed hard and gave a brief shake of his head, "I-I'm just joking. I do that a lot. It's a defense mechanism. Growing up in a predominately white neighborhood will do that to you."

"Oh."

It was a lot easier for Richie to smile since he was holding the gun but he recognized how hard it must have been for the kid to hold back his serious expression for one that was slightly more amiable.

"So, you play guitar?"


End file.
